<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life With You by mrhd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474585">Life With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd'>mrhd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Makes You Bolder [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke always goes to Naruto first when he returns to Konoha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Makes You Bolder [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Sasuke's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke doesn’t specifically try to arrive at Konoha at night, but, well, he also doesn’t make much effort to avoid it either. He prefers moving under the cover of darkness, covers more ground, and the city itself is always more tolerable at night, when there are no people in the streets to look at him with vague distrust, cutting suspicion, or outright hostility. This late at night the city is quiet still, blanketed in the sleepy feeling of a storm just clearing.</p><p>The chuunin at the gates are laughably easy to ignore, as are the patrols around the walls and the guardposts. Sasuke has made many security suggestions to Kakashi, some of which he’s implemented, like the chakra sensors on the top of the walls, but many of which he’d ignored. Things are peaceful now, but it still feels ridiculous to Sasuke, who’d spent several years with Orochimaru, for the village to leave itself so open. Orochimaru may have been paranoid, and insane, but it had taken Konoha several years to track Sasuke down, and even then they hadn’t managed to capture anyone or get any valuable intel.</p><p>Sasuke waits in the branches of a nearby tree until the patrol passes, halfway between two guard posts, in both of their blindspots.</p><p>Once the patrol is past Sasuke leaps, easily clearing the wall and its sensors, and landing lightly on one of the nearby roofs. He doesn’t stay longer than it takes to land and push off again, skipping across the rooftops until he gets to the apartment building he’s been waiting for.</p><p>He walks down the side of it and knocks on the third window on the top floor, framed by orange curtains. Sasuke would know which one is Naruto’s without the curtains, of course, his chakra is warm, familiar, easy to find, even across large distances. He knocks on the window and lets his chakra flow, no longer bothering to hide it.</p><p>He listens, peers through the window to find Naruto curled up in his bed, fast asleep.</p><p>Idiot. What if Sasuke had been an assassin? Everyone knows that Naruto is slated to be the next hokage, and that he has a tailed beast. Naruto may not consider himself important, but he<em> is</em>.</p><p>Sasuke knocks again, but Naruto still doesn’t stir. Trusting Naurto to be a full idiot, Sasuke tries the window and sure enough, it opens.</p><p>“Fucking dumbass,” he mutters slipping through. The idea of anyone else slipping through makes him angry, makes his skin hot just thinking about Naruto being vulnerable around anyone else.</p><p>Sasuke grabs a kunai from his holster and climbs into the bed, pressing it gently against the soft skin of Naruto’s throat.</p><p>“Wake up, ursuratonkachi,” he says.</p><p>Nauro groans as he wakes up, eyes fluttering. “Agh, Sasuke, what the fuck,” he says, noticing the kunai and batting it away. “Can’t you wake me up like a normal person?”</p><p>“If I had been an assassin you wouldn’t be waking up,” Sasuke points out. He puts the kunai on the bedside table and lies down on the bed.</p><p>Naruto rolls over to face him.</p><p>Sasuke runs his finger over the line his kunai left on Naruto’s throat. Just a indentation really, he hadn’t been trying to threaten, or break skin. “You should at least keep your window locked,” Sasuke says.</p><p>“Then how would you break into my apartment?” Naruto asks, smiling lopsidedly.</p><p>“What if I had been trying to hurt you?” Sasuke asks.</p><p>“I would have woken up,” Naruto says.</p><p>“But you didn’t.”</p><p>“Because I knew it was you.”</p><p>“How could you know it was me if you weren’t even awake?”</p><p>“Someone else’s chakra would have woken me up,” Naruto says. “I’m just used to you. Don’t tell me that you don’t feel mine the same way.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Sasuke says. “I still would have woken up if it were you.”</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t be trying to kill you,” Naruto says, still grinning.</p><p>“If I was trying to kill you, you wouldn’t be here being annoying,” Sasuke points out.</p><p>Naruto hums a little and presses closer. “Wouldn’t hurt me,” he says. “You love me too much.”</p><p>Their positions on the bed show it to be a lie. Naruto has his prosthetic off for the night, and Sasuke stares pointedly at their stumps.</p><p>Naruto just rolls his eyes. “And have you hurt me since?”</p><p>Sasuke swallows uncomfortably. He hasn’t, hasn’t wanted to, but he also knows that he hurts Naruto a little bit every time he leaves the village.</p><p>“You haven’t,” Naruto says, firm and confident like always. “Can I go back to sleep now?” he asks. “Or do you need to angst some more?”</p><p>“I’m not angsting,” Sasuke says.</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Naruto says. He shifts closer and tucks his head under Sasuke’s chin.</p><p>“Ugh, take your armor off,” Naruto grumbles. “Hard.”</p><p>“Who said you could use me as a pillow?” Sasuke asks, but he sits up and takes off his gear, unbuckling his holsters and weapons, lifting his shirt and armor up over his head.</p><p>When he’s down to just his pants he lays back down, and Naruto immediately tucks himself right up against Sasuke’s chest.</p><p>“Better,” Naruto proclaims.</p><p>Sasuke’s sigh ruffles the tips of Naruto’s hair.</p><p>Naruto exhales as well, his breath tickling Sasuke’s throat. His breathing grows deep and even almost immediately.</p><p>Sasuke presses a kiss to the top of Naruto’s head, glad he’s not awake enough to say anything or smile about it. The truth is, with Naruto pressed up against his front, warm and solid, he can feel himself drifting off as well.</p><p>When he wakes up again it’s to Naruto’s alarm clock going off. Of course it’s loud, and chirpy, and annoying.</p><p>Sasuke groans into Naruto’s hair.</p><p>“Ugh, hold on, let me,” Naruto says, rolling around, shifting to free his arm so he can shut the alarm off.</p><p>He flops back over once he’s done and wriggles himself back into Sasuke’s chest.</p><p>“You should get up,” Sasuke says. He shifts so he can free his arm too, running it over the curve of Naruto’s ear where it’s pressed against the pillow.</p><p>“Mm, you’re not making a very good argument,” Naruto says. “Much rather stay here with you.”</p><p>“You’re the one who wants to be hokage one day,” Sasuke points out.</p><p>“Mmph,” Naruto says. “Maybe I should just run away with you.”</p><p>“You could,” Sasuke says. The selfish part of him would like it. A life alone with Naruto, not even needing to come back to the village and drop off reports, to have even more freedom to do what he wants how he wants. Help people, rebuild, not have to turn everything into a big mission worthy of his attention. Konoha is a quiet village, especially during now, during peacetimes, but sometimes it’s still too much for Sasuke.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll ask,” Naruto says, “if I can go with you this time. I miss you.”</p><p>“I know,” Sasuke says.</p><p>Naruto kisses his throat. “I get why you have to leave. And I admire what you’re trying to do. I don’t want to force you to stay here.”</p><p>“I know,” Sasuke says again. “I…appreciate that. I understand too, you know. Why you stay.”</p><p>“That’s why I like you so much,” Naruto says, kissing his throat again, this time with intent.</p><p>Sasuke hums, and he knows that Naruto can feel it. “What time do you have to report to Kakashi?”</p><p>“I can be late,” Naruto says, rolling them over so he’s on top, straddling Sasuke’s hips.</p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Sasuke offers.</p><p>Naruto’s grin grows sharp. “Will you?” he asks, leaning down to kiss Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke hums his affirmation into Naruto’s mouth, lifting his hand to get a hold in Naruto’s hair. Naruto is all wet tongue and sweet enthusiasm, and Sasuke opens his mouth and lets Naruto do what he wants to him. He likes this, likes being able to turn over control, to let Naruto do what he likes. It’s what he’d wanted all these years, to be close to Naruto, to understand him, to understand each other, and it had made him so angry, still does sometimes, because who is Naruto to make him feel this way? He’d dealt with it the only way he’d known how, with his fists, using his body as a weapon, just like he’d been taught. This way is much nicer. Tasting bites instead of wounding ones, explorative touches instead of aimed jabs, sweet aches and pleasure bruises instead of broken bones and blood.</p><p>Well, sometimes there’s a little blood, when they’re being rough, and Naruto lets his teeth sharpen. But they don’t have time for that this morning.</p><p>“Take our pants off,” Naruto says against Sasuke’s mouth, using his hand to prop himself up as he rocks against Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke does, first working Naruto’s sleep pants down to his thighs, freeing his cock. Then he works on his own, still in his mission pants, with their buttons and ties and his sewn-in cup. It’s uncomfortable against his growing erection.</p><p>Naruto helps him, snapping the buttons as Sasuke undoes the ties and pulling his cock free into the opening.</p><p>Sasuke arches into the warmth of Naruto’s grip, groaning.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve missed you,” Naruto says, kissing him again as they work Sasuke pants down far enough to be out of the way.</p><p>They rock together, just like that, Naruto leading with the roll of his hips. Sasuke arches up to meet him, just like always, the two of them meeting in the middle, clashing, before they find their rhythm. And it’s a good rhythm, they’re good at working together, once they find each other. Fuck, but Naruto is good at this, knows when Sasuke wants it’s harder, needs more to stop his brain from working too hard. Knows when to bite at his lips and when to lick into his mouth, tongue wet and insistent.</p><p>Sasuke lifts his hand to fist it in Naruto’s nightshirt and pull him down farther, making it easier to rock their cocks together.</p><p>“Fuck,” Naruto says against his lips, planting his hand on the bed to give him further leverage, to rock harder.</p><p>It’s dry, harsh, neither of them had thought to get any lube out and they’re both too far gone to stop now for something like that.</p><p>Sasuke’s hindered by his pants, still around his thighs, so he can’t wrap his legs around Naruto like he wants. Instead he plants his feet on the bed and thrusts harder, faster, his skin slapping against Naruto’s.</p><p>Naruto grunts into Sasuke’s mouth, always noisy, but Sasuke likes it, especially when they’re like this, likes knowing that he’s having an effect.</p><p>“Harder,” he demands, because it’s nice but not enough, Sasuke wants bruises, wants to feel it all.</p><p>“Bossy,” Naruto says, but he pulls back a bit so he can hitch Sasuke’s hips up higher in his lap, get a better angle for their grinding.</p><p>“C’mon,” Sasuke says, digging his own fingers into Naruto’s bicep hard enough to bruise.</p><p>Naruto laughs a little but obeys, rocking, uneven and sloppy, Sasuke getting pushed back every few thrusts because neither of them have a spare arm to brace with.</p><p>Naruto grunts again and pulls back once more.</p><p>Sasuke snarls at him.</p><p>“Shut up, I’m fixing it,” Naruto says, spreading his legs wider to give himself more balance, stretching Sasuke’s things wider around them as he uses his hand to hold Sasuke’s hips down.</p><p>This time the rocking is smoother, still messy but better and Sasuke groans. “I said <em>harder</em>,” he pants.</p><p>“I’ll fuck you tonight,” Naruto promises. “Sink my cock into you, have your legs up over my shoulders. Pound into you, hold you tight enough that there’ll be bruises on your hips, your wrists. Bite your pretty neck up until it’s bleeding for me.”</p><p>Sasuke’s breath is stuck in his chest as he hurdles toward orgasm.</p><p>“Yeah, you’ll like that,” Naruto says.</p><p>“Do it now,” Sasuke challenges.</p><p>“Already late,” Naruto says. “But tonight, I promise. I’ll be good to you. Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sasuke says. He wants it, wants Naruto’s bruising touch, wants his cock so deep in him he feels like he’s being split apart, wants to know it, feel it, that Naruto is here.</p><p>“Good,” Naruto says. “Fuck, I love you so much.”</p><p>Sasuke gasps, choking on his own breath. “Sap,” he says, and then he’s coming, gasping through his orgasm, screwing his eyes shut against the pleasure.</p><p>“Sasuke, Sasuke,” Naruto chants, and Sasuke opens his eyes enough to see Naruto come, his mess mixing with Sasuke’s on his shirt.</p><p>Naruto lets go of Sasuke’s hips so he can catch himself on the bed, panting.</p><p>Sasuke pries his fingers off of Naruto’s arm and throws his arm over his face. It’s always harder to come down like this, when he can’t hide behind the innate secrecy of the night.</p><p>Naruto is crawling up the bed though, Sasuke can tell, probably intent on kissing him.</p><p>“You okay?” he asks, trailing his fingers, up the underside of Sasuke’s arm.</p><p>Sasuke shivers. “Fine,” he says. “Fuck, we didn’t even get our clothes off.”</p><p>Naruto laughs. “Good thing you leave your stuff here with me, isn’t it? Got pants to change into.”</p><p>Sasuke leaves what little stuff he has with Naruto because he doesn’t want to be around enough to warrant his own apartment, and he doesn’t want to go near the old Uchiha district. Naruto had seemed so saddened by Sasuke’s lack of possessions that Sasuke had let him hold onto them, just to make the look on his face go away.</p><p>“I’d go naked before wearing any of yours,” Sasuke says.</p><p>Naruto laughs again. “Mm, I’d get jealous,” he says. “Everyone would be staring at you.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Sasuke says, lifting his arm so he can poke at Naruto’s head.</p><p>Naruto grins at him. “Come on, we’re already late.”</p><p>“Kakashi of all people shouldn’t care,” Sasuke grumbles, but he rolls out of bed anyways, stripping off his pants.</p><p>“He has to pretend to care now that he’s hokage,” Naruto says, wiping himself down with his shirt before offering it to Sasuke for him to do the same.</p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes and wrinkles his nose, but he takes it. “That means you’ll have to care one day too,” he points out, wiping himself down before grabbing his shirt and armor of the floor, pulling them back on. Getting ready with Naruto always takes longer than it should, because Naruto is always bumping into him, poking, generally being annoying. And, of course, once they’re both dressed, Naruto pulls him in for another kiss.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, Sasuke,” he says, smiling warm and open.</p><p>It’s too much, Sasuke finds himself looking away, embarrassed and overwhelmed.</p><p>“Come on,” Naruto says, kissing Sasuke on the cheek before he pulls away.</p><p>“Hey,” Sasuke says, grabbing his arm.</p><p>Naruto tilts his head in question and Sasuke kisses him.</p><p>Naruto makes a happy sound into his mouth.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Sasuke says when he pulls back.</p><p>Naruto smiles and joins their hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might write that followup porn...if people are interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>